A Fruits Basket Love Story: Redone
by Ariana-tan
Summary: Okay, you know my old story "A Fruits Basket Love Story"? Well, this is the story completely redone. It's longer, and it's in the past-tense in a first-person POV. It's about Kisa's sister, Mei, and her crush. This story is dedicated to Ms. Pam. RIP.
1. First Day of School

**Okay, guys. I'm completely redoing this story. I'm putting it in the past tense with a first-person point of view now, and I've changed the main character's name to "Mei". Also, I've fixed some errors with the paragraph spacing. I'm also adding a new chapter. Hope you like it!**

Okay, here is some background information on the main character: Her name is Mei Sohma. She is the Panda in the Zodiac. (Yes, I realize there is no Panda in the Zodiac, but there is for this story.) She is Kisa's older sister. She is sixteen years old. She has black hair and dark brown eyes. She is of a medium height. She likes to wear goth/emo clothes, but does not like to wear super-short skirts (like Tohru's). However, she does not mind most mini-skirts. She has just transferred to Kaibara Public High School when she heard that her younger cousins, Momiji and Haru, were going there, too, as well as Yuki and Kyo, two cousins that are about the same age as her. Plus, her younger sister's friend, also her cousin Kyo's boyfriend, Tohru Honda, whom she never really met, goes there too.

Since her and Kisa's parents died two years ago, she and Kisa have been living in an apartment together. She has worked after school and on the weekends and during vacation to help pay the rent and pay their school tuitions.  
Okay, here's the story!:

"Oh, no, we're going to be late!" I screamed when Kisa finally woke me up after the alarm clock on my nighstand had been beeping for half an hour. "It's already 8! School starts at 8:10. Eek! Why didn't you wake me up earlier, Kisa-chan?"

"Because I just woke up, too, and I'm hungry," answered Kisa.

"Well, get dressed, and then grab a leftover slice of pizza. We don't have time to cook breakfast right now." I said as I started putting on my new uniform. I hated the skirt. I had been too busy to specify which skirt I wanted, so they had sent me a mini skirt. Ugh. Then I grabbed a slice of pizza and Kisa and run out the door. I dropped her off at Hiro-chan's house to play until it was time for her to go off to school, and ran off to school. "Ooh, I'm late," I muttered to myself.

"Hmm?" someone asked from behind me. Totally freaked-out, I turned around to see ... my cousin, Haru.

"Hi, Haru-chan. Where's Momiji-chan?"

"In the classroom already. You should probably head off to your class, too. You're in class 2-D, right? Same as Honda-san, Yuki, and Kyo?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Where is that anyway?"

"Down the hall and to the right. You're probably going to be late, though."

I dashed off down the hall and into the classroom just before the bell rang. I took an empty seat. To the left of me was my cousin, Yun-chan, and to the right of me was a girl with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. In front of me was my other cousin in this class, Kyo-chan. The girl to the right of me turned and said, "Hello. I'm Tohru Honda. I think I remember Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun mentioning that one of their cousins was going to be starting here today. Are you Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun's cousin?"

"Yes, " I answered. "I'm Mei Sohma." Then, in a quieter voice, I said, remembering that Tohru-kun knew about the Zodiac curse, "I'm the Panda, in case you didn't know."

0~0~0

After class, I decided to go over to Shigure-nii's house with Yuki and Kyo, and was surprised to see Tohru coming with us. I asked, "Do you live near Shigure-nii's house?"

"No," she answered politely. "I live _with _Shigure-san, Yuki-kun, and Kyo-kun."

"Why?" I asked, confused and not noticing the "be-quiet" gestures that Kyo and Yuki were sending my way. "Did something happen to your family?"

"Um, well, yes, kind of," she muttered, blushing deeply. "My, um, mom died, um, last year in, um, a traffic accident, and, um, my dad, died, um, when I was really little of pneumonia."

"Oh," I responded, blushing too and looking down.

Suddenly, Tohru, Yun-chan, and Kyo-chan all yelled, "Mei, watch out!"

I looked up just in time to see a boy riding a skateboard right into me. "Aaaaah!" I screamed, realizing I would not be able to get out of the way fast enough. The boy tried to swerve away from me, too, but it was too late. Suddenly, POOF! A pink puff of smoke swirled around me, and suddenly I was on all fours in Panda form. I looked around, bewildered, while Yuki distracted the boy's attention and Tohru gathered up your clothes.


	2. After School

**Oh, and for this story, I've made it so that Kisa is nine, because in the story she just didn't act like she was almost a teenager. But her age is the only one that changed. Everyone else's age is about right, I think. That means that Hiro is still eleven, and they still go to the same school. Also, Kisa never stopped talking, but she still knows Tohru. Sorry for this being a little AU...**

A couple minutes later, Tohru-kun, Yun-chan, Kyo-kun, and I were walking back to the house. I was still in Panda form. Suddenly, POOF! Another pink puff of smoke appeared, and suddenly I was standing up, completely naked, in my human form. "Eek!" yelled Tohru-kun, tossing me my clothes. I ran behind a nearby tree, glaring at Kyo-chan and Yun-chan to make sure they weren't looking. After I finished getting dressed, I came back out.

Yun-chan and Tohru-kun were blushing slightly, looking away, but Kyo-chan was just scowling, as usual. Then, we started walking back to the house again. Shii-chan and Hatori-chan were there. I hugged them both. Shii-chan, being a perv as usual, kissed me on the cheek, for which Hatori-chan promptly slapped him.

Shii-chan said, "Hi, Mei-chan. What are you doing here?"

I said, "Didn't Yun-chan or Kyo-chan tell you? I've started going to the same school as them." I glared at them both, and they glanced away.

Shii-chan, not noticing the glare, answered, "No, they didn't. Why don't you move in here? You can bring Sat-chan, too. Sat-chan can stay in Tohru's room, and _you_ can stay in _mine_."

"No way!" yelled Yun-chan and Kyo-chan. "You're such a pervert!" said Kyo.

"No, that's okay. Kisa-chan and I can live here. Could you maybe walk her to school in the morning, Shii-chan?"

"Okay," said Shii-chan.

"Yay! I'll call her!" I took out my cell phone and dialed Kisa's cell phone number.

I heard Kisa's voice on the other end of the line say, "Hello?"

"Hi, Kisa-chan! It's Mei. Hey, you want to live at Shigure-oji-chan's? He can bring you to Hiro-chan's house to play until it's time for you two to go to school! Sissy's room would be right down the hall. Would that be okay, Kisa-chan?"

"Yeah," she answered.

"Alright," I said. "I'll go back to our house and pack up all our stuff. Tell Hiro-chan to walk you here instead of home, 'kay?"

"Okay," she answered. Then she hung up.

Yun-chan offered to walk me back to the old apartment to help. I accepted his offer, and we started toward my house. When we got there, he helped me pack up all of Kisa-chan's and my things, and helped me carry all the stuff back to Shigure's house.

By the time we got back, Kisa-chan was already there. She ran up to me, said, "Onee-chan!", and gave me a big hug. I hugged her back, and then gave her a box to bring into our room. (Kisa-chan and I would share the guest room.)

A couple hours later, our room is all set up. Kisa-chan had fallen asleep about ten minutes ago. I looked at her, and then carried her downstairs for dinner. She woke up when she smelled the food that Tohru-kun cooked. Hatori-chan was also staying for dinner.

After dinner, Kisa fell asleep again and I carried her upstairs and tucked her in to her new bed. (There are two beds in the guest room.) Then I went back downstairs to talk to Shii-chan and Hatori-chan. (Yun-chan, Kyo-chan, and Tohru-kun hadn't finished their homework yet. I had finished all my homework during Study Hall.)

About four hours later, Shii-chan looked at the clock and said, "Whoa, is it that time already? Mei-chan, you should go to bed now. Big day tomorrow. Isn't it Sat-chan's birthday tomorrow?"

"Yeah. She's turning ten. She's pretty excited. Can Hiro-chan and Momiji-chan come over tomorrow to celebrate?"

"Sure. Now go to bed."

"Alright," I said. I ran upstairs and grabbed my toothbrush and my pajamas (a black tank-top and black silk shorts). I went into Tohru-chan's bathroom and came out about twenty minutes later, freshly showered and with freshly brushed teeth. I thought, _I must remind Kisa-chan to take a bath on Sunday. _(The next day, Kisa's birthday, is a Saturday.) Then I tiptoed into our room and went to bed.


	3. Kisa's Birthday

At 7:30 the next day, Kisa-chan woke me up by bouncing on my bed and saying, "It's my birthday; it's my birthday!" over and over again in my ear. I blinked slowly a couple times and then looked up at my younger sister. She got off me, and I rolled out of bed and found my robe and slippers. I asked, "Did you wake up the others yet?" She nodded happily, and told me to hurry up. I brushed my hair and got dressed (into a black tank-top and dark gray pleated miniskirt) and followed Kisa-chan downstairs to the living room. Kisa-chan was right: Yun-chan, Kyo-chan, and Shigure-nii were all there, and I could see Tohru-kun in the kitchen.

0~0~0

At around noon, the doorbell rang. I ran off and peeked through the window in the door. I could see Momiji, and Hiro, and … Haru?! _What is Haru doing here?_ I wondered to myself. I opened the door. Momiji-chan and Hiro-chan ran past me and hugged Kisa. I blushed and stared at Haru. He said, "Sorry I came unannounced, Mei-chan, but Hatori-nii wouldn't let Hiro or Momiji come unless I came, too."

"Oh," I said, blushing. "Please, come in." Haru and I went to the living room together and sat on the couch. Then, the kids decided to go outside. Kisa begged me to go with her, and Haru stood up to come, too. While we watched the kids play, I suddenly realized that Haru was edging closer and closer to me. Finally, he reached over and kissed me lightly on the cheek. As he pulled away, he said, "I really like you, Mei." Then he kissed me again. On the lips! I let him, as I'd had a crush on him for years, but was too scared to make a move on him before, because he was dating our older cousin, Isuzu, who scared me half to death.

We kissed for almost a minute. Then, we heard one of the kids crying. It was Hiro, who had fallen down and cut his knee. Haru picked him up and brought him back inside. I followed him with Kisa and Momiji. I could tell I was still blushing from the rush I had gotten from kissing Haru, and I could tell that the others could probably see it, too.

Once Hiro and Haru returned from getting a band-aid from the kitchen, Kisa decided it was time for presents. Shigure got her a book about tigers, and also gave her a present from Hatori and Ayame: a tiger blanket. Yuki gave her some pretty light blue ribbons for her hair. Tohru gave her a small bag of chocolate. Haru gave her a "Jonas Brothers" CD. Kyo gave her a cute little stuffed tiger. Hiro and Momiji gave her a pretty bracelet and necklace to match. I gave her a cute little tiger T-shirt.

Kisa thanked each person and gave them a kiss. Tohru, Haru, Momiji, Yuki, and I accepted ours happily, but Kyo and Hiro (who'd always had a crush on Kisa) blushed slightly, and Shigure looked like he wanted another, but that was normal for him (he's such a perv!).

At about ten o'clock, the kids were beginning to look tired. Shigure decided that it was time to send the boys and Haru on their way. Haru and I went away for a few minutes, to kiss good-bye in private. Then, we both returned, and hugged good-bye. I also hugged Momiji and Hiro. I told Kisa to do the same, and then sent her off to bed. Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and I stayed up talking till almost midnight, then went to bed, too. It was another hour or so before I fell asleep, though, because my mind kept drifting back to Haru-chan. _Haru, Haru, I love you!_ I thought as I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face.


	4. Important Author's Note And a Poll

**VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**Okay, well, you know how I haven't updated in, like, forever? Well, that's not totally not my fault! My stupid laptop got a weird virus, and whenever I'd turn it on, it'd go to an all-black screen, and then would sometimes switch to something called the Blue Screen of Death. So we took it to the Geek Squad over Thanksgiving, and it would have cost a ton of money to get it fixed. However, since I'd already lost everything on it, we decided it would be easier to just buy a new laptop. But because of this, updates will probably not come for a while, because I was almost done my next chapter of "Harry's Angel" when this happened. I will do my best to update soon, but I hope you will be understanding. Also, I am typing this on my new laptop, so you can tell that it works pretty well – it's a 14" Toshiba laptop, and it's purple, my favorite color. However, it's also about 1.6" inches smaller than my old one…**

**Oh, and an important piece of advice: Always back up your stuff. That's what I did for my most important files (a.k.a., my English essays and some of my stories – just not the one chapter I needed to update…) onto my flash-drive, so I managed to keep some stuff. It also helped that I went through a phase where I wanted everything to be exactly the same on all my computers, so I was able to transfer most of my stuff onto my new laptop.**

**Oh, and here's part of another author's note - I'm just gonna combine 'em to save space. This one's about my new poll, and some other information about my stories:**

**Hey people! I'm really sorry for not updating any of my stories in such a long time, but I have my reasons for not doing so – it's really hard being a high-school junior – I had to plan my Sweet 16 party, write several papers, go through driver's ed, and volunteer at the library while still maintaining my grades.**

**Also, the reason why I'm writing this author's note is to announce my new poll. Don't worry – I will do my absolute best to finish up my stories – I've already decided how I want to end "Harry's Angel", even though I don't actually know how I'm gonna get to that point. I've also decided to split the "A Fruits Basket Crossover" story into two: "Family Reunited" (the first part that's up right now, which will be renamed asap) and, well, I'm really not sure what I'm going to name the second part yet… But I will update soon!**

**So, in summary, I will continue working on my other stories, but I'd be really, super happy if you would check out my new poll. Thanks!**


End file.
